Diary of a Wimpy Kid
:This article is about the book. For the article about the series, see Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Diary of a Wimpy Kid is the 1st book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was released worldwide on Sunday, April 1, 2007. Main Characters *Frank Heffley *Susan Heffley *Rodrick Heffley *Manny Heffley *Fregley *Rowley Jefferson (Main Antagonist) *Greg Heffley Synopsis September A 6th grader named Greg Heffley is starting middle school. He starts the book by saying that he won't be writing his "feelings" in the diary, preferring to call it a journal instead of a diary and claims that if someone catches him with a book that says diary on the cover, they're gonna get the wrong idea. Greg says that the only reason he agreed to get a journal was so when he becomes rich and famous, he'll give the diary to the reporters rather than answering stupid questions about his childhood. He then reveals that it is his first day of middle school, and tells the reader that they better be careful when choosing a seat, because the teacher may say that your seats are permanent. Stuck with Chris Hosey in front of him and Lionel James behind him, Greg says that next time he's just going to sit down in the middle of a bunch of "hot girls", but ponders his decision, saying girls are complicated. He then says that Bryce Anderson is the most popular boy in his grade on the "popularity" scale. Greg says that he may be around the 52nd or 53rd mark. He tries to explain the popularity status to Rowley Jefferson but suspects that Rowley isn't really getting the message. The next day, Greg heads to the basketball court and notices the rotten piece of cheese laying on the asphalt, and he hopes that the Cheese Touch won't start again. At one point, Greg is kicked out of the house by his dad, Frank Heffley, because Greg isn't getting enough exercise. So he just goes up to Rowley's house to play video games, and then runs through the neighbor's sprinkler to make it look like he had been sweating. But he had to take a shower when Susan saw Greg. Greg tries to listen to a CD with a Parental Warning sticker but is caught by Mrs. Craig at school, and by Frank at home. Greg got grounded for two weeks. He is glad when Rodrick gets in trouble after Manny brings one of his magazines (which features a bikini-clad woman reclining over the hood of a car) to show-and-tell and Susan thinks the magazine is sexist so Rodrick has to apologize to women. Greg turns his attention back to school and decides to run for Treasurer. Frank likes his idea of running for student government and told him that he ran for secretary when he was in school. Since his campaign openly speaks against the rival candidate, Marty Porter, his posters are confiscated by Vice Principal Roy. As a result, Greg gives up on his political career. October Greg is excited for Halloween, calling it his and Frank's favorite holiday. He invites Rowley to the Crossland High School haunted house but regrets his decision when he is chased by the Chainsaw Alley Guy in the Chainsaw Alley. After that experience, Greg comes up with an idea to make money and tells Rowley that they could build their own haunted house in the Jeffersons' basement. Mr. Jefferson puts a stop to the plan, after he catches Shane Snella underneath a bed, too scared to come out. Rowley got grounded for the mess yesterday. Greg talked to Rowley with walkie-talkies. Greg watches TV and tells what's happening on the screen. The next day, Rowley's mom, Linda Jefferson, got him a cool knight costume prop with a real sword and a shield. Halloween finally arrives, and Greg and Rowley are forced to go with Manny, Frank Heffley, Jeremy Mitchell, and Mr. Mitchell. Rowley's costume is also covered with reflective tape and his sword was replaced with a glowstick. Greg and Rowley finally break away and make up for the lost time, but are sprayed with a fire extinguisher by a truckload of teenagers passing them on the street. Greg threatens to call 911, and when the teenagers start to turn around, he and Rowley take off and go to Gramma's house. They make monkey noises at the teenagers from the window, but when they call Susan and say that they are going to spend the night there, she demands that they come back home. The two travel down Snake Road and manage to make it to Greg's house in one piece, but are ambushed by Frank, who accidentally splashes water on them from behind the bushes. It turns out that Frank does this on Halloween as a prank to teenagers passing by. Greg wishes that next year, he will kiss a bunch of Butterfingers. November Greg becomes interested in working out and gaining muscles after being forced to wrestle with Fregley during a wrestling unit in Phys Ed. He tries to convince his parents to buy a weight set, but Susan says he has to buy it himself. Greg decides to make his own weight set, but Rowley breaks it trying to make it lighter as he found it too heavy. Greg decides to cheat on a Geography test because he sits by a map with the answers, but Patty Farrell tells the teacher, causing Greg to fail. So he gets his chance after Mom makes him sign up for the school play of The Wizard of Oz. He notices Patty earning the spot of Dorothy and decides to be a tree so that he can peg her with apples. He gets the part but Mrs. Norton says they won't be throwing apples, much to Greg's dismay. He then tries to get cut from the play but fails. It is really hard to screw up to get bailed out of the play. December Greg predicts that the play will be a disaster and whines that Mrs. Norton created a song for the trees that he dislikes. However he is relieved that the trees could at least have arm holes. The big night arrives, but Rodney James (who is playing The Shrub) gets stage fright, and it starts late. Greg hops onto the stage where Manny calls him "Bubby". Luckily, Greg redirects the nickname to Archie Kelly. He decides to keep quiet when the song starts causing the other trees to be quiet as well. Patty yells from the sidelines and Greg throws an apple at her, followed by the other trees and Toto. Patty's glasses break and the play is forced to shut down. Mom was very mad. Relieved by not having to worry about his nickname, Greg starts to create his Christmas wish list, but only wants a game named Twisted Wizard. One time when Greg was a kid, he wanted a Barbie Dream House for his base. But, Uncle Charlie got Greg a doll instead of a dream house. Then a few weeks later, he ended up in the hospital, getting out his Barbie shoe out of his nose. Christmas arrives and Manny receives everything he wanted while Greg receives a framed picture of Uncle Charlie, a Lil Cutie book, and a red sweater originally for his Christmas Donation. He doesn't like either. Greg gives Rowley the book of Lil' Cutie comics and he gives Greg a Big Wheel. Greg is then in trouble after an accident while playing with Manny on New Year's Eve (accidentally making him swallow thread he thought was a spider) and makes a promise to never to play with Manny ever again. January Greg Heffley makes up a game with the Big Wheel: knocking the rider off with a football. He successfully manages to knock Rowley off, but at the cost of Rowley breaking his arm. With Winter Break over, Rowley is babied by the girls, so Greg tries to impress the girls, but fails. He signs up for Independent Study, but all the boys are kicked off due to making a list of swear words. Greg then decides to sign up for the Safety Patrol and recruits Rowley as well. They get assigned to walk kindergartners home every day at twelve, which Greg doesn't like very much in itself, but, much to Greg's delight, he gets to have free hot chocolate and miss Pre-Algebra. February Greg wakes to a pile of snow and calls Rowley for a shot at building the world's biggest snowman, and created the base only for the snow to stop. The two then agree on rolling the snowball down the street to teach the Whirley Street Kids a lesson. The following day, Greg destroys Manny's miniature snowmen and his snowball is destroyed by Dad, much to Rowley's fury. The two get in a fight but are accidentally hit by the Whirley Street Kids who are sledding. If the English teacher was in the scene, she would said it was "ironic". Back at school, Greg decides to team up with Rowley to create a comic strip for the school newspaper for a chance to get popular. Bryan Little has a comic called Wacky Dawg. The result is Zoo-Wee-Mama!, but Greg abandons the comic for Creighton the Cretin. Greg wins the contest, but his comic is changed heavily, earning him a punch. March Rowley is called to Mr. Winsky's office to discuss him terrorizing the kindergarteners in front of Mrs. Irvine and is suspended from the Safety Patrol for the time being. Greg recalls the incident and remembers that he had chased the kids with a worm while wearing Rowley's coat. Mom tries to figure out what's wrong and tells Greg to do the right thing which he decides is letting Rowley take the blame. Greg tells Rowley he was the one who terrorized the kids, much to Rowley's anger. Greg says he did the right thing taking into account to follow Mom's advice, but Rowley turns Greg in. Mr. Winsky says an anonymous source had said Greg was responsible and he was relieved of duty while Rowley gets a promotion. Greg decides to get revenge on Rowley but instead warms up to him so he could come along with him to Six Flags in June. However, Rowley rejects him to Greg's madness/anger. April Greg notices Rowley has been hanging out with Collin Lee and sees the two going on a sleepover. To make him jealous, Greg decides to sleep over at Fregley's house but regrets his decision after Fregley chases him with a booger. Greg falls asleep, wakes up at two in the morning, and sneaks out of the house. Without Rowley, Greg spends time in Rodrick's room and decides to become popular by winning a spot on the Class Favorites page. He then decides to go for Class Clown in Class Favorites. May To win, Greg decides to make fun of Mr. Worth's substitute, but it turns out to be Susan (his Mom). He drops the idea and reads the school newspaper, noticing that Zoo-Wee-Mama has replaced his comic. After school, Greg tells Rowley that he has to give him credit for an idea they came up together, but Rowley says he was the one who came up with the comic. Greg and Rowley start fighting, and kids started cheering them on, Greg starts ridiculously throwing his fists around, and Rowley, as Greg puts it "pranced around like a leprechaun", but finally they get ready to strike. But before they could, a group of teenagers pull up and grab Greg and Rowley while the others run off. Greg recognizes the bullies from Halloween night and starts to worry when he spots the cheese nearby. The Halloween bullies make Rowley eat the cheese, but Greg says he's allergic to dairy to get out of it. The teenagers make Rowley finish off the cheese and leave the two behind. The next day, the students wonder where the cheese went and Greg lies that he threw it away. Greg then realizes that he has the Cheese Touch now as everyone runs away from him. June The Safety Patrol went on their field trip to the Six Flags and Chirag Gupta moves away. Greg and Rowley reconcile their friendship while Greg states having the Cheese Touch wasn't that bad. On the last day of school, he opens a yearbook and sees Rowley as the Class Clown. Greg throws away the yearbook into the trash can and says Rowley can have Class Clown, but if he gets over his head, he's telling everyone who ate the ______. Film Adaptions In 2010, the book was adapted into an animated/live-action feature film. It was directed by Thor Freudenthal and was rated PG. Trivia *The character page subtitles this book "Greg Heffley's Journal." *This book was also once a #1 New York Times best-seller. *This book covers the most months in the series at 10 months. It's the only book in the series with 10 months. *It has two missing words with underscores in place of each letter. One is ‘eat’ on page 210 and the other is ‘Cheese’ on page 217. *Greg is the first character to appear, second is the bully punching Greg, third being the news reporters. *This is the first book to have the color red. The second one is Double Down. *This book also has the cheesiest edition with Jeff Kinney's signature. This is to coincide with 10 years of Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The pages are whiter with yellow siding. *This book is based mostly on the online version. *This is the first e-book by Jeff Kinney that he put his signature on it on the Kindle version. *This is the only book that Greg has 6th grade for his middle school year. Goofs/Errors *Greg is shown too tall on Page 159. *Greg's waist is shown too high on Page 152. *The cover art has a slightly stretched and thicker lined version of Greg. This has been corrected on an "Authentic Product" tag that appears on some T-Shirts and other products. *On page 70, Greg has no pirate hook and it does not come back for the rest of Halloween. On page 73, Greg's pirate hat disappeared. *On page 202 of Friday, Greg has pants on, and on page 203 is the same day and Greg is wearing shorts. Gallery Book 1 back cover.jpg|The back cover 635337214334327411_th.jpg|The front page WimpyKidKindle.png|A page from the kindle version. Diary of a Wimpy Kid original cover.jpg|The original cover. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Book 1_ABRAMS.JPG|The front cover of this book AudiobookWimpyKid.jpg|The cover of the audiobook version 51JRo825BcL._SX341_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|The Spanish version of the book Z01410_image_148x230.jpg|Wimpy Kid 1 Audiobook. ImageServlet.jpg|The Large Print version. 9781419729454-350x522.jpg wk-1-1.png|The online cover. a9892ea58b29d34ff5851def256ca103--jeff-kinney-wimpy-kid.jpg Illustrations Sissy!.png|Sissy! Rich and famous.jpg Stuck in middle school with a bunch of morons.jpg dwkexcerpt npr page 03 custom-6d2cc2fdef541ca0f01cac500be232b39f9e2904-s800-c85.jpg Chirag.PNG Permanent seats.jpg Jason Brill asks Greg is this seat taken.jpg Greg is a dork.jpg Ronnie McCoy running.jpg Stinky poos.jpg Greg looking at the Cheese.jpg Darren with cheese touch.png|Darren Walsh with the cheese touch. Frank yells at Greg for making Cheerios at 3 AM.jpg Einstein as a Child.jpg Bink says Boo.jpg The Book.jpg Thermos be some way to tickle your funny bone!.jpg Rowley tells Greg that he has Low Intelligence.jpg Manny watching Sesame Street.jpg|Greg looks at Manny when he is watching Sesame Street Manny dumps his Cheerios into the plastic potty.jpg|Manny pouring his food in the toilet 31.jpg Secret freckle.jpg Juice.jpg OK, kid... Gee whiz!.jpg Loded Diper van.jpg Rowley blubbers to Mrs. Craig as Greg facepalms.jpg Let's you and me have a talk, friend.jpg Friend = Good.jpg Good Time and Bad Time to screw up.jpg Manny with Rodrick's magazine.jpg Three! Three!.jpg Mm hmmmm!.jpg Integrity Honesty Know-How Vote Frank Heffley for Secretary poster.jpg Do you want Marty Porter to be your Treasurer poster.jpg Do you really want him touching YOUR money.jpg Yaaargh!.jpg Greg and Rowley run from the chainsaw guy.jpg Haunted House Plan.jpg Mr. Jefferson wasn't really in a helpful mood.jpg Greg_seeing_Rowley's_safety_improvements_costume.png Susan_wanting_Greg_and_Rowley_to_take_Manny_with_them.png Susan_slamming_the_door_on_Frank,_Rowley,_Greg,_and_Manny.png Huge Blabbermouth.jpg A cowboy.jpg Greg and Rowley get sprayed by a teenager.jpg We're calling the cops!.jpg Well, I guess now that we're safe in our own house, you can't get us!.jpg Owl noises.jpg Wrestling in the cafeteria.jpg PeeMudBook1.png Singlets.jpg 41.jpg Greg Heffley, you're on skins.jpg Work out regularly.jpg Fifteen more! Come on!.jpg Rodney James sneaks his video game into his shrub costume.jpg Owwwchhh.jpg Ruined the whole dog effect during The Wizard of Oz play.jpg Bubby!.jpg I think you dropped an apple, Bubby.jpg 51.jpg Greg throws the apple to Patty Farrell during The Wizard of Oz play.jpg Hi there Bubby!.jpg Manny gotten so many gifts from the catalogue he circled for Christmas.jpg Greg gives his parents a gifts for Christmas.jpg Greg explains to Susan that a Twisted Wizard requires a TV and a game system to play considering the game is useless to Giving Tree Guy.jpg Giving Tree Guy got Twisted Wizard.jpg Greg gives Rowley a L'il Cutie Book for Christmas.jpg Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for Christmas.jpg Greg is shocked to see Rowley falls off from Big Wheel after it was knocked by football and flip over.jpg It's Great To Be Me!.jpg But we would miss yahooey!.jpg Greg kicks Manny's snowman in front of Frank.jpg Don't smoke or you'll look like me.jpg ChrisCarny.png|"Don't smoke, it's a joke" Creightoncallshimselfstupid.png|Greg's comic Creightonbrick.png Creightonbutt.png ZooWeeMamaSteponacrack.png Zooweemamasoldout.png Zooweeacidpuddle.png GirlsRuleComicSexist.png DumbTeachers.png Creigh.png Nguyen.png BillWatson.png ZooWeeMamaLongHair.png TheTeenagers.png Someone spots a Cheese is missing from it's spot.jpg|A kid notices the cheese is gone Greg technically has the Cheese Touch as the boys scream and ran away.jpg Back to normal.jpg Rowley Jefferson Class Clown.jpg Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Real Life Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Category:Reading Material Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid